Make You Lose Control
by Schm0use
Summary: Nick has been feeling rather unmanly, lately. Featuring Keith and, yes, Dave.


WARNINGS: This is pretty explicit. If you have problems with that, don't read!

Okay so, I AM kinda antsy about putting this up here, but I've seen comparably M rated material on ff(dot)net (omg no links, that is annoying) all the time, so I'm goin' for it. I feel bad for not posting anything here for so long. This fic will seem like it's coming out of nowhere, but let me explain. Those of you who listen to the lines in the game, you'll have heard the one about Ellis and his friend Dave, and how they went to a mall and saw guys dancing for money (lol). That's the only time Dave is mentioned in the game. BUT FANDOM BEING WHAT IT IS, he's kind of taken over the hearts and minds of the community I'm in on Livejournal (livejournal(dot)com/nickxellis for anyone who hasn't been there... IT'S AMAZING, GO JOIN). There're other fics at my journal (link on my profile), but those were a bit more risque, and I was too scared to post them. ANYWAY. Enough of all this chatter. READ ON:

Make You Lose Control

"No, seriously." Nick said flatly, "What are we doing?"

The three other men in the room turned to look at him, all sprawled comfortably on various pieces of furniture. The TV drofned on in the background, some mindless movie with lots of explosions and the occasional hot naked chick. He had stopped paying attention approximately two minutes after it had started.

"Uh… we're watchin' a movie?" Keith raised an eyebrow at him, like, _duh_.

"Obviously, that's not what I meant." Nick glared at him. "I mean, it's a Friday night and we're sitting around watching—what, what is this, even?"

Ellis stretched his fingers towards the DVD box lying next to him. He would have had to actually make an effort to grab it, though, so he gave up.

"Dunno." He said, settling back into his spot.

"Guys, this is sad." Nick said. "This is pathetic, is what this is."

"Well, Nick." Dave said sardonically. His voice was beginning to edge into _kindly shut the hell up_ territory, "What do _you_ propose we do?"

Nick sat up, and idea striking him. "We should go somewhere. A club, or a bar, or something."

"_Why_?" Keith asked. "We got enough alcohol to supply like, _three_ bars."

"Yeah, and, uh, it's not like any of us _dance_ or anythin'…" Ellis said, and then snorted. "Hey. Hey, you guys. 'Member that one time, when we all went to that club, an' Nick was all—"

"We're not going to _dance_." Nick said, irritated, as the other three giggled like idiots.

"Then what." Dave sighed heavily.

"_Women_." Nick answered significantly.

The other three stared at him.

"Oh, _come on_!" He pointed an accusing finger at them. "When's the last time any of you fucked a girl?"

Keith and Ellis glanced at each other. "Uh…"

"Two nights ago." Dave said lazily from the couch.

"That's _exactly _what I—wait, what?" Nick did a double take.

Dave smirked over at him. "You heard me."

"…Bullshit."

The younger man propped himself up on his elbows. "Why? When's the last time _you_ fucked a girl?"

Nick wracked his brain frantically. "Last Saturday."

"Wrong." Keith said immediately.

"I am not wrong."

"Yeah, you are." Ellis piped up. "Cuz last Saturday, me 'n' Keith were fuckin' _you_."

Nick opened his mouth, then closed it again. Damn. They were right.

"Fine." He conceded. "It's been awhile. But that's only because you three are… distracting."

Dave grinned at him, sitting up completely, balancing on his knees. "Distracting how?"

"Don't start with me."

Nick pointedly averted his gaze as Dave crawled over to him.

"Distracting _how_?" The younger man breathed in his ear. Nick smooshed his hand into his face, pushing him back.

"No, fuck you." He said. Dave laughed, and Nick glared, then stood decisively. "_I'm_ going out." He stomped into one of the bedrooms. The others looked at each other.

"Man, what's gotten into him?" Ellis wondered.

"Eh." Keith shrugged. "Nick's fuckin' weird."

"I heard that, asshole!" A muffled voice shouted from the room.

"Good!"

"You know—" Nick said, sticking his head out of the door. "It's probably a good thing none of you are coming." He was in the awkward process of pulling on a nice shirt, attempting to stick his head through the armhole. Dave resignedly got off the couch to help.

"Why's it good?" Ellis asked.

"Because—what the fuck—" Nick snapped, nearly ripping the fabric before Dave got to him, holding his arms still so he could adjust the shirt properly. He didn't even acknowledge his error.

Dave rolled his eyes, and began buttoning up the shirt.

"I can do that, I'm not—" Nick swatted his hands away, and began buttoning it himself. "Anyway. It's good because this way, the three of you won't get jealous."

"'Scuse me?" Keith's eyebrows shot up.

"Yeah. I mean, you guys'd probably want to pick up some chick. But they'd all be looking at me. So." Nick buttoned the last button with a flourish, and smirked at them.

"Nick." Dave said.

"Yeah?"

"You buttoned it wrong."

Nick looked down. "Oh, son of a—"

"Let me get this straight," Dave said, taking over. "You think that all the girls would be looking at _you_."

"That's right." Nick nodded.

"Uh… Nick, I think you're forgettin' something." Ellis called. "_Old man_."

Nick gave him his most derisive eyebrow raise. "Some things only get better with age, Ellis."

"I'll agree to that…" Dave muttered under his breath, just loud enough for Nick to hear. He looked up at the older man from under his bangs, smiling as his fingers trailed to the last button, undoing it slowly.

"No." Nick told him bluntly. Dave's smile dropped. He went back to buttoning the shirt. "And Ellis—I bet you I could pick up any girl five times as fast as you ever could."

"Cocky bastard." Dave said, not taking his eyes off the buttons. Nick looked at him.

"_Ten_ times as fast as you could, Dave."

The hands on his shirt stalled. Dave slowly raised his head to meet Nick's gaze. His eyes were narrowed.

"Excuse me?" He asked in a measured voice. Nick grinned broadly.

"You heard me."

They stared at each other. Dave fixed the last button, leaving the one at the top undone. He raised his hands to fix the collar, then slid them over the front of Nick's shirt, eyes never leaving the older man's.

"We'll see about that." He said in a low voice. Nick's grin only got bigger. Dave turned abruptly and headed into the bedroom, pulling off his shirt as he went.

"Keith. Ellis. You comin'?" Nick asked.

"Nah." Keith said, while Ellis, who was back to staring at the TV, shook his head.

"Fine."

"You couldn't just sit still, could'ja, Nick?" Ellis said, sounding forlorn.

"Nope." Nick shrugged. "You know me. I'm a man of action."

"Alright," Dave said from behind him, stepping back out of the room. "Let's go."

Nick glanced over at him. His first immediate thought was, _crap_.

Dave had this shirt—a black, fitted long sleeved shirt, that he only wore when he was really after something (usually, sex). It worked about ninety-nine percent of the time. He noticed Nick looking.

"What are we betting again?" Dave asked casually.

"Loser buys drinks." Nick said, trying to think of something that wouldn't set him back too much.

"For the month." Keith said.

"Shut up, Keith, you're not even coming." Nick snapped.

"No, no." Dave said, corners of his lips curling upward. "I like that."

"Sucks for you, Nick." Ellis chuckled.

"Whatever." Nick shot back. "Have fun watching your shitty movie."

"We will." Ellis reassured him. "…It is a pretty shitty movie, though."

"We'll find other ways to occupy ourselves." Keith said.

Ellis's eyes flicked over to him. "Yeah… say, Keith… it's been awhile since _we_—"

"It's been like, nine hours." Dave said.

"Last call!" Nick said loudly.

Keith ignored him, licking his lips as he looked at Ellis. "We're good."

Dave pulled Nick to the door. "Nine hours!" He tossed over his shoulder as they stepped outside.

"That's _a while_." They heard Ellis growl, Keith laughing low in the background, before the door snapped shut.

***

Honestly, before the zombies, Nick used to be straight as an arrow.

No, really.

Sure, he liked general cleanliness and hygiene and dressing well, but that didn't make him flaming.

That part was Ellis's fault.

Not that Ellis had made him gay, exactly. It was more like… in the midst of the blood and guts and killing, there'd been a safe room, and Ellis, and those two things had combined into the one he needed most: a good, hot fuck.

And in the middle of _that_ he'd realized that he was suddenly Ellis-sexual, which had caused a great deal of confusion, because Ellis was far from opposed to cock, but Nick had some issues coping. But once they got all that worked out, everything was fine and dandy.

Until, that is, they got out of New Orlean. And it turned out Keith and even _Dave_, that guy Ellis had mentioned like, _once_ in one of his stories, were both alive and well and at the same safe zone. Incidentally, the two of them were the reason Ellis was unopposed to cock. Nick didn't like sharing, and he was fairly sure that they were going to fuck him over.

They did. But not in the way he'd expected. In fact, if he could have even _remotely_ guessed the two older men were going to jump him out of the blue one day, he would have to be pretty intuitive to have expected them to have found handcuffs (and thus, he'd been introduced to exactly how kinky Dave was).

Ellis, when he found out, was not surprised. Apparently, Keith and Dave just… did that to people. Go figure. And it didn't take Nick long to realize that three virile, attractive young men, instead of one, meant three times as much amazing sex, so it didn't take him long to come around to the idea that they were now a foursome.

They'd stuck together after they'd left the safe zone. He'd only pretended to be reluctant. And that was only until the first night, which had been about the time they'd realized that they could now be as loud as the hell they wanted when they fucked. He'd pretty much given himself away during that one.

And so, there they were. Watching bad movies together on Friday nights. But _not tonight_, Nick thought. Tonight, there were women to be had.

"Hot _damn_." Dave muttered next to him. They were both sitting at the bar, one empty stool in between them, nursing drinks. "Check your six."

Nick turned to glance behind him discreetly, swiveling back around quickly. There was a group of women sitting some ways away from them, giggling and laughing.

"White top, red heels?"

Dave shot him a glance. "You _would_ notice her _shoes_."

"What?" Nick asked defensively. "They're _noticeable_. I was making sure we were both looking at the same person."

"You are so gay."

"Me? _Me_?"

"Yes, you—shut up, shut up, she's comin' over here."

"She must have noticed me."

Dave coughed something that sounded suspiciously like "in your dreams", before taking a casual sip of beer.

Someone slipped in to sit in between them—Nick glanced down out of the corner of his eye to see a flash of red. He grinned.

"Hi." He said easily, smiling at the woman. She was beautiful, blonde, with classic red lips that were currently smiling back at him.

"Hi…?" She trailed off questioningly, waiting for him to fill in the blank.

"Nick." He said. "And you are?"

"Bianca." She said. Just as he was thinking how hot that name would sound as he murmured it in her ear while he undressed her, a voice piped up,

"Hi, Bianca, I'm Dave."

Nick stopped smiling as Bianca turned to face the younger man. Dave's accent was usually lighter than his friends', but he was laying it on a bit thicker on purpose.

"Nice to meet you." She said, and Nick could clearly imagine the way her eyes had likely just flickered over the younger man, even if he couldn't see it. No denying it, Dave was extremely handsome. "Are you from the South?"

"Yes, ma'am." Dave grinned. "Born and raised in Savannah, Georgia."

"No way!" Bianca said. "So… were you there when the Infection hit?"

"We both were." Nick cut in. She turned back to face him. "I was down there on vacation."

"Oh, God." She put her hand on his arm. "That must have been terrible." Nick opened his mouth to reassure her.

"Naw, it wasn't so bad." Dave said, cocking his head and smiling. Nick inwardly swore at him—coupled with the accent, the gesture was ridiculously endearing, even when he _knew_ the kid was faking it. "I was with my buddy Keith, at the time. We managed to fight our way out, too."

"That's so brave of you." Bianca said.

"Not really." Nick said nonchalantly. He was feeling more than a little annoyed at the younger man.

"Oh, well, I guess it doesn't seem like anything to you," She said understandingly, "But I mean, to people who never had to—"

"No, I mean," Nick glanced at Dave, "He loves that kind of stuff. Probably got off on it." There was an awkward pause, which Nick studiously ignored. "Yeah, he's into some kinky shit. Loves to dominate, too. So I mean, unless you like that kinda thing…"

"Um…"

"Woah, woah, woah." Dave said. "This comin' from the guy who flips his shit when he has to bottom?"

Bianca stared back and forth between them. "Uh. Did I miss something, here?"

"_No_." Both men said together, looking past her at each other.

"Ohhhkay."

Awkwardly, she slipped off the stool between them. They were so engrossed in the argument that neither noticed her motion to her friends, mouthing, _Ohmygod, get over here_. Nick moved to her vacated seat, the better to angrily get all up in Dave's face.

Oblivious to the crowd they were drawing, they faced off, glaring at one another.

"I do not 'flip my shit', thank you very much." Nick said testily.

"You throw a damn _bitch_ fit!"

"I cannot believe that you would accuse _me_ of not being able to handle taking it."

At this statement, all the women gaping at them leaned forward simultaneously.

"You can't! That's why you always go to Ellis or Keith. They love it."

"You do the same thing, you hypocritical son of a bitch!"

"There are _more_ of them?!" One of the women whispered shrilly.

"I have to fight you every single time!" Dave pointed out in exasperation, then smirked. "Lucky for me, I always win."

"See? _See_? You can't even stand the thought of someone else having control." Nick said, thoroughly pissed off now. "_You_ can't get off unless you're dominating someone else!"

They stared each other down, until Dave finally growled,

"You _like_ it." The gaggle of women around them gasped. "You act like you don't, but I _know_ you do."

"…That's sexy." Bianca said. Her friends nodded. They went ignored.

"Oh, come on." Nick said coldly. "Please. It's about time somebody told you, kiddo: you _ain't_ as good as you think you are."

Again, a gasp from the audience. One of them stage whispered, "Oh. No he _didn't_."

Dave clenched his jaw, and Nick knew he'd hit him right where it hurt. The younger man slammed his hand on the counter.

"You wanna take this outside?" He said, voice dangerously low.

"Bring it, bitch!" Nick hissed.

Dave stood and swept past the girls and out of the bar imperiously. Nick made to follow him, and was waylaid by the bartender shouting at him for leaving without paying the tab. Growling in irritation, he slapped money down on the counter and slammed out the doors.

He stopped, turning around in annoyance. The crowd of women had followed. He held up a hand.

"Stop." He said. They stopped. "Turn around. Go back inside."

There was a chorus of "awww"-s, some grumbling.

"Go." He sighed, crossed his arms and tapped his foot. They went. Once they had disappeared back through the doors, he turned and went after Dave.

Dave was waiting for him around the side of the building, a fact he found out rather painfully when he rounded the corner and was promptly slugged in the face.

"Fuck!" He yelped, slightly undignified. Righting himself quickly, he charged at Dave, catching him in the chest. The younger man elbowed him in the back, shoving at his shoulders to get him off. Nick sidestepped the next punch and stuck his foot out—Dave went sprawling.

"Fight fair, you asshole!" He yelled, scrambling back to his feet.

"Screw that!" Nick said.

Dave glared at him, hair mussed in every direction, buttons at the top of his shirt coming undone, flushed and sweaty. Nick's mouth went dry.

"I am gonna kick your ass _so_ bad—" Dave snarled, rushing at him again, and Nick caught him by the arm and whipped him around, slamming his back against the side of the building, and kissed him hard.

Dave made a sound of muffled protest, trying to shove him away, but Nick grabbed his shoulders and held him still.

"—the fuck away from me—"

"Yeah, right." Nick growled, jamming his knee in between the younger man's legs. Dave groaned, grinding down on his thigh, and Nick crashed his lips into the younger man's again. Dave's hands came up to grip his hair, hard, and Nick relaxed his hold, just slightly.

In a second, Dave had flipped their positions. He forced Nick's back into the wall, making him wince.

"Ah, dammit." Nick said, defeated. Dave was, admittedly, stronger than him.

"Shut up." Dave attacked his neck, biting, sucking, running his hands down Nick's arms slow enough to give Nick goose bumps—so he stuck his hands up the younger man's shirt, sliding his hands over his toned body, pushing the shirt high up on his chest. Three seconds later, there was a hand shoved down his pants.

"Fuck—"

"Who's the bitch now?" Dave whispered, closing his hand around Nick's cock and pumping his fist.

"I'd say you still are," Nick said breathlessly, "since you're the one jerking me off right now." Dave flicked his wrist, and he groaned. "Th-thanks for that."

"Only means I'm the one in control."

Nick sneered at him. "Keep telling yourself that, Davey."

"Oh, I think I will." Dave cocked his head. "Let's see what happens when I do this." He stopped moving his hand.

Nick clenched his teeth, refusing to make a sound.

"Come on, _Nicky_." Dave smirked, running a finger along the collar of Nick's shirt, tracing the edge down his chest. He hooked a finger in the fabric, pulling Nick closer. "I know you want it."

"Not as bad as you want me to." Nick retorted, wondering if Dave could tell that was a blatant lie. He probably could, seeing as how his hand was still tight around Nick's cock, which was only getting harder by the second. Not that he could ever admit it now, after what he'd said—but Dave was just as good as he thought he was.

"Maybe not." Dave murmured. He dropped his hand to his own pants, pulling the zipper down torturously slow, freeing himself. He gave himself a few lazy strokes, looking at Nick through those lidded eyes. "Still no?"

It was almost unbearable, the feeling of Dave's hand hot around him, but unmoving, holding him there like a steel trap. He fought the urge to lick his lips.

"Fuck you."

"Wouldn't you like to." Dave said knowingly, starting to stroke himself in earnest, faster, and Nick couldn't help but glance down, watching as he fisted himself, because he knew _exactly_ how Dave did it, and knew _exactly_ how good it would feel. And Dave was aware of this. "All you gotta do is ask for it, Nick."

He closed his eyes, biting his lip and dragging it slowly through his teeth, making Nick writhe his hips involuntarily just watching him. He forced himself to stay still, and he'd be fine, as long as Dave didn't do the—

The younger man let his mouth fall open slowly, brows furrowing the slightest bit. He moaned softly, a breathy, aroused little noise that sent Nick bucking into his still motionless hand.

Fucking _dammit_. The sex face.

"Okay—" Nick gasped, "Okay, I give—"

Dave opened his eyes, and grinned at him, and he realized he'd been had.

"Knew that'd getcha."

He pressed his body flush against Nick's, pulling his hand away from the older man momentarily, and Nick almost hit him again, but the next second, Dave was undoing the zipper on his jeans too, sliding their cocks together, and Nick let his head fall back against the wall, drawing a shaky breath. He reached around, lacing his fingers together under Dave's ass, pulling him even closer, rocking both their hips.

They kissed violently, panting into each other's open mouths, fighting for power, both losing the battle spectacularly. Dave pressed the palm of one hand against the wall next to Nick's head, fingers splayed, the other still around both of their cocks, pumping in time to their thrusts. He was letting out little grunts, gasping, and Nick could tell he was close.

"Someone could walk back here—any second—" He groaned, remembering suddenly the very public place they'd chosen, and the Group of Women. "They'll see us—"

"Oh, God, don't I know it—" Dave groaned, loud—he came all over his hand, buckling into Nick's chest. Nick realized he'd hit one of the other man's triggers: the possibility of someone walking in, of someone seeing them like they were, practically wrapped around each other, gasping and moaning—

"Nick…" Dave breathed, forehead resting against the older man's neck, free hand tangling in the soft hair there; he brushed his lips over Nick's jaw at the same time his other hand stroked him from base to tip, thumb pressing into his slit.

Nick moaned, orgasm shuddering through his body. He slumped back against the wall, letting Dave kiss over his collarbone.

"I hate you." He said, running his hand through the younger man's hair, once. Dave grinned.

"So, who won the bet?"

"…I'd say we call it even."

They stared each other down. Finally, Dave shrugged and nodded.

"Yeah, alright."

***

They pushed back through the door of the apartment, laughing and talking easily now, previous fight forgotten. They were met with the sight of the TV still blaring, the lights still off, and Keith and Ellis completely naked and making out furiously on the couch like a couple of horny teenagers.

"Still?!" Nick asked in mock astonishment.

Keith ran his tongue over Ellis's bare chest, flicking it over one of his nipples and making the younger man arch his hips, _then_ looked up and smirked. "We were waitin'."

Dave grinned.

"Do you know." Ellis panted raggedly, "How long. He's been _keepin' me like this_?!"

"Ah, come on El, we both knew they'd be back soon." He raised an eyebrow at them. "Didn't get any women, huh?"

"No." Nick responded, finding it hard to tear his eyes away from Ellis as he tipped his head back, eyes closed, skin glowing even in the dim light. "But for your information, we _could_ have."

"Mm-hmm." Keith said, clearly not really listening. "Care to join?"

Dave and Nick looked at each other.

"You guys—" Ellis moaned desperately, "_Please_—"

"Yeah." Nick nodded.

"Yup." Dave agreed. He stripped off his shirt, leaving it in a pile on the floor, and hopped over the back of the couch (landing squarely on Keith and Ellis, who both yelped). He leaned his head back to look at Nick. "This won't overexert you, right, Grandpa?"

Nick could only laugh, sauntering over to the three of them.

"Not a chance."

***


End file.
